Uchiha's Children
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata adalah pasangan suami istri yang dilingkupi kebahagiaan dengan memiliki tujuh anak. Namun, tak selamanya bahagia itu melingkupi mereka, terkadang ada juga kekesalan dan kecemasan yang mengancam mereka. Bisakah pasangan suami istri ini menyelesaikan semua masalah mereka dan kembali hidup bahagia? Requested by skrup


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typos**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gajeness, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **Humor**_ **Garing,** _ **Boring**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Uchiha's Children**_

 _ **Requested by**_ **skrup**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

 **KRING KRING KRING**

Mimpi panjang Hinata telah terusik oleh dering jam weker di samping ranjangnya. Tubuhnya hanya menggeliat pelan seraya berbalik memunggungi jam yang berada di atas nakas tersebut. Napasnya mulai teratur saat dering itu senyap. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, jam wekernya kembali berdering bahkan semakin keras.

Hinata menggeser tubuhnya yang telanjang lebih mendekat ke tengah ranjang, hangatnya tubuh sang suami membuatnya semakin nyaman hingga ingin terus melanjutkan tidurnya.

 **KRING KRING KRING KRING KRING**

"Aaarrrggghhh..."

Hinata tersentak dari tidurnya saat mendengar nada frustasi dari bibir suaminya. Tubuh mungilnya didorong pelan agar memberi sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dan kulit hangat suaminya.

Bukannya bangun, Hinata malah berpura-pura tidur agar sang suami tidak memarahinya. "Eenngghh..." Hinata pura-pura menggeliat pelan di balik selimut tebalnya. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam suaminya yang kian menusuk.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur, Hinata!"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan berat saat mendengar suara datar suaminya. Perlahan dia menggeliat kembali, lalu mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya seraya menguap. "Hhooaamm... Sasuke- _kun_ sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan sayu.

"Tck, kau tak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?" Sasuke nengendikkan dagunya ke arah jam weker yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas pagi.

Hinata menoleh sekilas lalu memutar bola matanya bosan. ' _Aku sudah tahu dari tadi_ ' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sana bangunkan anak-anak!" perintah Sasuke. "Aku mau tidur lagi."

Dengan langkah gontai menahan kantuk, Hinata memungut daster batik hijaunya yang kebesaran dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin. Sungguh mengerikan.

Wajah pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Tck jelek sekali," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia meraih sikat gigi dan menggosok giginya. Dia menatap ruam-ruam merah yang ada di lehernya. Ini akibat perbuatan bejat suaminya yang tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Hinata kembali berdecak kesal lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras hingga mengagetkan Sasuke yang setengah sadar.

 **BRAK**

Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau bisa pelan-pelan tidak?" teriak Sasuke.

' _Huh kasar sekali. Dulu waktu masih pacaran, cara bicaranya lembut. Sekarang... Argh... Sasuke baka_ ' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata mendengus kesal lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Kau sendiri tak bisa pelan-pelan padaku!" teriak Hinata lagi.

"Pelan-pelan apanya?" Sasuke mendecak kesal lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Dia sudah tak ada niat lagi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena melihat kecuekan suaminya. Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa berbalutkan sehelai benang pun. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Hinata yang menatapnya tajam. "A-Apa-apaan k-kau?" Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang gugup saat tatapan Hinata mengintimidasi. Seandainya ini _fic_ _canon_ , Sasuke pasti seluruh organ tubuh Sasuke akan terlihat oleh _byakugan_.

Hinata berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke. Matanya memicing tajam layaknya singa yang sudah mendapat kelinci kecil sebagai mangsanya.

Sasuke berangsur mundur selangkah demi selangkah saat melihat aura intimidasi istrinya. "H-Hin..."

"Kau tak lihat ini ini ini ini ini ini!" Hinata melorotkan dasternya dan menunjukkan tubuh polosnya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Hinata panen ruam-ruam merah di sekujur tubuhnya. "Astaga sayang, _gomenne_ ," ujar Sasuke lalu mengelus pipi Hinata. _Onyx_ miliknya menatap Hinata dengan lembut agar wanitanya itu luluh dan tak jadi marah lagi.

Hinata terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata Sasuke yang menyedotnya ke dalam. Perlahan dia mengangguk lalu tersenyum malu-malu layaknya kucing yang mau kawin.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bisakah kau membiarkan suamimu ini mau mandi, _Hi_ - _me_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Itu senjata jitu untuk menakhlukkan hati sang istri.

" _Hai'_."

Hinata menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu berjalan keluar kamar. "Sasuke- _kun_ selalu tahu bagaimana membuat hatiku senang," ucap Hinata pelan. Sepertinya dia masih baper akan kejadian tadi.

 **PRANG**

 **BRAK**

 **BRUK**

 **KRIK**

"Hhwwaa gosong!"

"Api... api...!"

"Ye ye ye kembang api!"

"Yoo hoo main macak-macak!"

"Wahh keren apinya besar seperti di ninja-ninja. Hyak hyak hyak!"

"Kkyyaa... lidah buayaku terbakar!"

"Wow, seru sekali tampaknya!"

 **BYUR**

 **BYAR**

 **BYUR**

"UUCCHHIIHHAA..."

 **PLETAK**

"Aw... _Kaa-san_ apa salahku?" teriak Hanabi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Hinata menatapnya tajam. "SEJAK KAPAN MINYAK ZAITUN DIPAKAI UNTUK GORENG AYAM! LALU TIDAK PERNAH SEBELUMNYA MASAK AIR PAKAI WAJAN!"

 **PLETAK**

"Aw... _Kaa-san_ salah aku apa?" teriak Itachi seraya mengusap-usap keningnya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU SEBAGAI KAKAK TERTUA, MEMBIARKAN ADIKMU MENYENTUH KOMPOR!"

 **PLETAK**

"Aw... _Kaa_ - _san_ , apa salah Sarada?" tanya Sarada seraya memegang pipinya yang dicubit oleh Hinata.

"KAN _KAA_ - _SAN_ SUDAH PERNAH BILANG KALAU SAPU LIDI TIDAK BISA DISAMAKAN DENGAN KEMBANG API!"

 **PLETAK**

"Aw... _Kaa_ - _chan_ Himawali punya calah apalagi?" tanya Himawari dengan jurus _puppy_ _eyesnya_. Siapa tahu Hinata tak memarahinya.

"KAN SUDAH _KAA_ - _SAN_ BILANG KALAU MAIN MASAK-MASAK DI HALAMAN SAJA! DAN CEPAT LEPAS _SOFTLENS_ MU!"

 **PLETAK**

"Salah Tobi apa, _Kaa_ - _san_?"

"JANGAN MAIN TINJA-TINJAAN DI RUMAH!"

"Ehem... Ninja, _Kaa-san_ bukan tinja," ujar Itachi seraya menahan tawa. Sang adik yang mendengar gurauan itu langsung ikut tertawa.

"DIAM! BUKAN WAKTUNYA TERTAWA!"

Mereka kembali hening. Hinata menghela napas sejenak, lalu kembali berteriak saat melihat Neji ingin kabur dari barisan.

 **SRET**

"Argh... _Kaa-san_ _gomenasai_!" ucap Neji sembari mengelus surai panjangnya yang ditarik Hinata.

"BISA-BISANYA DALAM SUASANA GENTING, DAPURMU HAMPIR TERBAKAR, KAU MALAH LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN LIDAH BUAYA?"

 **KLIK**

"Hai, aku Sai Uchiha. Beginilah keadaan rumahku setiap pagi. _Kaa-san_ itu cerewettttt se..."

 **PLETAK**

"Aw... _Kaa_ - _san_ sakit tahu! _Kaa_ - _san_ tak lihat aku mau unggah videonya ke instagram?" keluh Sai saat Hinata menahan ponselnya.

"DALAM SUASANA SEPERTI INI, BUKANNYA MEMBANTU MEMADAMKAN API... MALAH NUMPANG EKSIS!"

"Ya ampun, _Kaa-san_ ini kejadian langka loh, rumah kita hampir terbakar!" teriak Sai dengan ekspresi kesal saat Hinata mengantongi ponsel dengan merek rap-OPPO.

"Huft, kalau begini... lama-lama _Kaa-san_ bisa _stroke_ melihat kalian," ujar Hinata sedih. Dia menatap dapurnya yang sudah berantakan. Ember dan gayung berserakan di lantai. Air menggenang dimana-mana. Kompor mereka sudah dipenuhi air. Belum lagi seragam mereka yang sudah basah kuyup karena tidak sengaja tersiram oleh Hinata saat wanita berusia tiga puluh tujuh itu mau memadamkan apinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata mengepel lantai dan mengutip ember dan gayung yang berserakan. Di belakangnya, sang putra-putra dan putri-putri menatap iba padanya.

"K- _Kaa-san_ , _gomenasai_. Aku sebagai kakak tertua memang tak becus menjaga adik-adikku." Itachi, anak tertua yang berusia tiga belas tahun tersebut, mengambil alih kain yang dipakai ibunya untuk membersihkan sudut-sudut lantai yang banjir.

Di belakangnya, sang adik-adik hanya menatap iba pada ibunya dan mulai saling menuduh di belakang. "Ini semua karena kau Hanabi!" tuduh Neji dengan bisikan tajam.

Hanabi yang merasa tertuduh tentu saja tidak bisa menerimanya. "Bukan aku! Aku mana tahu kalau apinya tiba-tiba membesar!" elak Hanabi.

"Iya, ini karena Hanabi- _nee_!" tuduh Sarada tak mau kalah.

"Tck, diam kau, mata empat! Kau sendiri membakar sapu lidi. Dasar _baka_ , kau tak bisa membedakan yang mana kembang api dan yang mana sapu lidi," ejek Hanabi tak mau kalah.

"H-Hima mau bantu _Kaa_ - _chan_ ," ujar Himawari pelan lalu berjalan mendekati ibunya. Belum sampai satu meter dari posisi awalnya, kaki mungil Himawari tergelincir dan akhirnya kepalanya sukses mendarat di lantai yang basah.

 **BRUK**

"Hiks hiks hhwwaaaaa..."

"Kkyyaa... Himawari- _chan_ jangan menangis, ya. Cup cup cup..." ujar Hanabi sambil mendekat pada Hinawari yang menangis histeris. _Amethyst_ Hanabi menatap mata ibunya yang mengintimidasi.

"Kalau Hanabi tak bisa bantu bersih-bersih, setidaknya jaga adikmu!" bentak Hinata pada Hanabi.

Hanabi menunduk lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. " _Gomenasai_ , _Kaa-san_ ," jawab Hanabi.

Dia menggendong Himawari yang menangis lalu membawanya ke kamar mereka. Dia berencana mengganti pakaian adiknya yang sudah basah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok jangkung ayahnya yang menatap mereka satu-persatu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

" _Tou-san_ tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengajari kalian," ujar Sasuke datar. Tatapannya menusuk bola mata anaknya dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya _Tou-san_ melewatkan sarapan dan harus melihat rumah kacau balau begini!"

 **BRAK**

Ketujuh anak Uchiha itu tersentak kaget saat Sasuke menggebrak meja makan hingga retak. Mereka tak bisa mengelak kalau ayahnya yang marah. Kemarahan Sasuke Uchiha itu seperti api yang disiram bensin. Akan semakin besar apabila ada salah satu di antara mereka yang mencari-cari alasan.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ , sudahlah!" ujar Hinata lalu mengelus bahu suaminya. Sasuke yang merasa kesal langsung menepis kasar tangan Hinata yang masih bertengger di bahunya.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kan sudah kukatakan kalau kita tak usah punya anak banyak-banyak!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Kenapa tak minum pil saja, sih. Jadinya kan tak merepotkan seperti ini jadinya!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya karena emosi tertahan. "Bahkan kau sudah tidak ketat lagi seperti dulu. Cih padahal istri klien-klienku masih muda dan cantik!"

Hinata meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar kuluhan sang suami. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Istri mana yang tidak sakit hati apabila suaminya berkata kasar seperti itu. Apalagi Sasuke membanding-bandingkannya dengan istri orang. " _Gomenne_ ," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Setiap pagi aku harus melewatkan sarapan dan malah ikut membersihkan dapur yang setiap hari berantakan karena ulah mereka!" Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada ketujuh anaknya.

Dimulai dari yang paling tua, Itachi Uchiha yang berusia tiga belas tahun. Lalu yang kedua Hanabi dan Neji Uchiha yang merupakan anak kembar berusia sebelas tahun. Lalu, Sai yang berusia sepuluh tahun, lalu Tobi dan Sarada, yang lagi-lagi anak kembar berusia tujuh tahun. Dan yang terakhir Himawari, anam berusia enam tahun yang setiap harinya gemar memakai _softlens_ biru dan melukis wajahnya dengan dua garis kucing karena mengidolakan _catwoman_.

"Ini sudah kelewatan. _Tou-san_ harus menghukum kalian!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalian mau _Tou_ - _san_ pukul?" bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak hiks!"

"Tidak _Tou-san_ hiks!"

Hinata menatap iba saat melihat putra-putrinya menangis sesenggukan sembari memohon ampun pada ayahnya yang dilanda emosi. Biarpun anak-anaknya itu nakal, Hinata sebagai seorang ibu tetap tidak tega melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu.

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke yang hendak memukul pantat Itachi dengan rotan. "Kalau kau memukul mereka, kau akan berhadapan denganku!" teriak Hinata marah.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Bisa-bisanya kau membela mereka! Kau tak lihat anak-anakmu itu nakal dan harus diberi pelajaran!" Sasuke membalas lebih dingin lagi.

"Tapi kan tak harus memukul pakai rotan!" teriak Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata! Kau tak perlu membela mereka!"

"Kalau kau menyakiti anak-anak, aku akan pergi dari rumah!" ancam Hinata disela-sela tangisannya yang histeris. Anak-anaknya yang berdiri ketakutan di belakang tubuh mungil ibunya hanya bisa menahan tangis ketakutan. Bahkan Himawari yang biasanya manja pada Sasuke, kini malah takut mendekat pada sang ayah.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang tersirat di wajah-wajah Uchiha di hadapannya. Sebegitu seramnyakah dirinya hingga anak-anaknya meringkuk ketakutan? _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap sang istri yang menunduk. Isak tangis pilu keluar dari bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyakiti Hinata. Sungguh dia tadi sedang kalap dan ucapan kasar itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Hinata- _Hime_ , _gomenasai_ ," ucap Sasuke seraya mendekat pada wajah Hinata yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Dengan kasar, Itachi menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh dagunya. " _Tou-san_ jangan pukul, _Kaa-san_!" kata Itachi tegas. _Onyx_ nya menantang sang ayah.

Perlahan Sasuke menyadari bahwa anak-anaknya begitu menyayangi Hinata. Ah, beruntungnya kau Hinata.

"Tidak. _Tou_ - _san_ mau minta maaf pada kalian semua," ujar Sasuke lalu menatap mata putra-putrinya lekat-lekat. Ketujuh anaknya membalas tatapan Sasuke. Ada pancaran kasih sayang disana.

Namun hati Sasuke mencelos saat Hinata malah berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan anak-anaknya di dapur. Sasuke yang menatap kepergian sang istri pun langsung bergegas mengikuti Hinata.

" _Hime_ , maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke tulus saat mereka sampai di kamar. Hinata hanya diam saja, dia sedang tak ingin berbicara pada Sasuke. " _Hime_ kumohon, jangan abaikan aku!"

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata ke kamar mandi pribadi mereka.

"Hoekk hoekk." Hinata membungkuk di westafel lalu mengeluarkan semua yang menyesakkan di dalam perutnya.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke mengelus perut punggung Hinata guna menenangkan sang istri. "Kumur-kumurlah," ujar Sasuke seraya menyodorkan segelas air pada Hinata. Wanita itu menerimanya dan langsung mengkumur-kumur mulutnya.

" _Gomenasai_ , Hinata," ujar Sasuke lembut. Dia menarik dagu Hinata dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Sasuke menatap iba saat melihat wajah lelah istrinya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menjadi bukti betapa letihnya tubuh mungil istrinya itu. "Aku memang suami tak tahu diri," ujar Sasuke. "Seharusnya aku beruntung mendapatkan istri sesempurna kau, _Hime_ ," ujar Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Hinata.

"S-Sasuke hiks..."

 **GREB**

Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata yang ringkih dan memeluknya erat. " _Gomenasai_ _gomenasai_..."

Hinata mengangguk di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa lemas dan kedua tungkai kakinya tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Perlahan Hinata pingsan di pelukan Sasuke.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

" _Tou-san_ jujur saja, pasti _Tou-san_ memukul _Kaa-san_ makanya _Kaa-san_ jadi pingsan!" tuduh Itachi pada sang ayah. Sasuke hanya meghela napas bosan. Sejak tadi putranya itu selalu memojokkannya.

"Tidak!" sahut Sasuke. Dia masih duduk tenang di sofa putih yang ada di salah satu ruang kamar di _Tokyo_ _Hospital_.

"Hiks hiks _Kaa-san_ ," jerit Himawari. Dia naik ke atas ranjang lalu memeluk erat ibunya. " _Kaa-san_..."

"Ehm... cantik, bisa geser sedikit, dokter mau memeriksa kondisi _Kaa_ - _san_ ," ujar seorang dokter bersurai merah muda yang sedang mengecek tekanan darah Hinata, dan juga memeriksa detak jantungnya.

Himawari memberi jarak agar sang dokter bisa memeriksa kondisi ibunya. "Akh... sepertinya ini berita baik," ujar sang dokter.

"Belita baik?" tanya Himawari dengan mata bulat polosnya yang berwarna biru.

" _Kaa-san_ pingsan, dokter bilang itu berita baik!" bentak Neji pada sang dokter.

Sang dokter hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Iya."

"Apa?"

"Uhuk uhuk... anak-anak..." gumam Hinata saat kesadarannya kembali pulih. "Ini _Kaa-san_ dimana?"

"Ini di rumah sakit, _Hime_ ," ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati Hinata. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mengelus kepala Himawari yang mendekatinya. "Putri salju kok menangis?" tanya Hinata pada Himawari.

"Hiks Hima janji tak akan main macak-macak lagi," ujarnya lalu menarik _softlens_ dari matanya hingga terlihatlah bola matanya yang berwarna _amethyst._ "Hima juga tak mau pakai cofelen," ujarnya seraya membuang _softlens_ birunya ke lantai.

"Iya, Sarada juga tak mau main kembang api di dalam rumah lagi!"

"Tobi juga tak mau main ninja-ninjaan di dapur!"

"Hanabi juga tak akan memasak kalau tidak didampingi _Kaa-san_ ," ujar Hanabi.

"Iya, kita sedih kalau _Kaa-san_ sakit." Neji meneteskan air matanya lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Jangan sakit lagi _Kaa-san_ hiks..." Sai memeluk ibunya. "Sai janji deh tak akan main ponsel kalau sedang belajar."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya. "Kalian semua janji, ya," ujar Hinata seraya melirik Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum geli melihat ketujuh anaknya.

"IYA JANJI!" jawab mereka serempak.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya. "Itachi sebagai anak tertua harus bisa mengayomi adik-adiknya," ujar Itachi lantang.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Janji?"

"JANJI!" teriak anak-anaknya lagi.

Sasuke berdehem. "Kalian tak mau janji juga pada, _Tou-san_?"

Ketujuh anaknya menatap Sasuke sebal. "Tidak! Justru _Tou-san_ yang harus berjanji agar tidak memarahi _Kaa_ - _san_ seperti tadi!" ucap Neji kesal.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman lega. "Baiklah," dia menatap _amethyst_ Hinata penuh ketulusan. "Aku janji akan membahagikanmu dan anak-anak kita," ujar Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Hinata.

Sang istri merona hebat saat anak-anaknya mulai menyerukan ' _cie... cie..._ ' pada mereka berdua. Sungguh sangat malu sekali. Apalagi dokter Sakura Uzumaki sedang menatap mereka sekeluarga dengan tatapan penuh haru.

"Nah, kalau begitu... aku akan memberitahu kabar baiknya!" seru Sakura seraya menepuk tangannya.

Semua Uchiha tersorot dalam atensi yang diciptakan wanita berseragam putih tersebut.

"Beritahu apa?" tanya Sai penuh minat.

"Selamat! Persiapkan diri kalian karena akan punya adik lagi!" teriak Sakura bersemangat.

"Benarkah?" jerit Sarada penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ye ye ye ye ada adik balu!" pekik Himawari senang.

Sementara itu, sang pria dewasa bersurai raven hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Berita tadi bukanlah berita baik, namun berita buruk.

"Bahkan kalian akan dapat dua adik, loh. Karena calon adik kalian kembar!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"A-Apa?" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Bukan, ini bukan berita buruk, tapi sangat sangat buruk.

"Kkyyaa aku senang sekali!" teriak Hanabi lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Anak lagi. Anak lagi. Anak lagi." Sasuke menatap ketujuh anaknya. "Satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh... dan sekarang tambah dua lagi, maka jadi sembilan," racau Sasuke.

' _Punya sembilan anak di usiaku yang masih empat puluh tahun_?' batin Sasuke.

"Ini mimpi bur..."

 **BRUK**

" _TOU_ - _SANNN_!""

"Loh, kok gantian. Tadi Hinata- _san_ yang pingsan. Sekarang Sasuke- _san_? Hi hi hi memang pasangan serasi," gumam Sakura penuh keharuan.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **REQUESTED BY SKRUP**


End file.
